


Discovery

by MalecCrazedAuthor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Blood, Introspection, M/M, UST, mid-s1ep08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCrazedAuthor/pseuds/MalecCrazedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is not what anybody would call subtle, and he’s been pretty straightforward about his interest in Alec.</p><p>But what that knowledge would feel like...oh, there’s the real revelation.</p><p>Because Alec is ready to be wanted. Ready to want someone in return. Ready for lust and passion and the sort of knowledge that gets people ousted from Eden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://ameliacgormley.tumblr.com/post/144409376618/dracosss-im-laughing-d-so-ahrdplssssmagnus)

Alec would like to say he had the moxie to deliberately train shirtless, knowing Magnus was in the Institute. That it wasn’t merely the suffocating weight of duty that moved him to pound on the punching bag without first changing into workout clothes. That his shirt didn’t simply feel too tight and binding, prompting him to peel the damn thing off before it strangled him (much like the expectations of his parents.)

He’d like to say he stripped down with full malice aforethought in the hopes of seducing Magnus with the sight of bare flesh and muscles, but sadly that sort of deliberate ploy never occurred to him.

However.

Letting Magnus continue to ogle for a bit, once the situation arises? That, he discovers, is very much within his capabilities.

The chance almost passed him by before he seized it. After all, he’s not Izzy and Jace, fully cognizant of his own sex appeal and how to use it to devastating effect. He’s used to being set decoration, the unnoticed protector hanging back, taking in everything but almost never seen. That’s what he’s always done, always been, and he’s  _ very _ good at it.

But archery, see? It’s not like swordplay. Swordplay is about making an opportunity, getting past someone’s guard and driving a thrust home. Archery is about patience, about waiting for opportunity to present itself and then making the most of it. So when Magnus pauses and stares at him with several dozen for-adults-only fantasies playing behind his eyes, Alec sees his moment and claims it.

Allows--even encourages--Magnus to stare. Squashes the impulse to rush for his clothing and instead, draws out the process of strolling over to his shirt and pulling it on. Leaves it hanging open so Magnus’s eyes can drink their fill.

Being openly thirsted after is a new and wholly incomparable experience. It straightens his shoulders, lifts his chin, inflates his chest a little, and grabs everything between his navel and tailbone in a snug grip that isn’t likely to let go until he’s spent some quality time alone with his fist.

_ He wants me _ .

_ He _ wants  _ me _ .

That shouldn’t exactly come as a surprise. Magnus is not what anybody would call subtle, and he’s been pretty straightforward about his interest in Alec.

But what that knowledge would  _ feel _ like...oh,  _ there’s _ the real revelation.

Because Alec is  _ ready _ to be wanted. Ready to want someone in return. Ready for lust and passion and the sort of knowledge that gets people ousted from Eden.

This isn’t the vague, almost chaste yearning of his devotion to Jace, no. That’s not what this is at all. This is  _ primal _ . This is eyes on sweaty skin and pheromones clouding the air and hearts racing in ways that have nothing to do with the brutal, frustrated workout Alec just finished. This is bodies growing hard and flushed, mouths watering, breaths coming shorter, and fingers twitching restlessly because otherwise they’re going to reach out and grasp and pull.

It’s adult desire, for the first time ever in his life, and how it took him this long to learn about it, Alec has no idea. He’s redefined the concept of late bloomer, apparently, but now he’s so very, very ready for it.

It’s gone in a moment, though. Replaced by duty and confusion and residual feelings of betrayal. It’s set aside in favor of heartfelt concern and advice sage enough to clue Alec in to a couple more unexpected discoveries.

One: that Magnus’s flamboyance masks a wisdom and depth Alec knows instinctively very few people are allowed to see.

And two: that desire isn’t the only thing trying to spark to life between them.

He has no idea what to do with that. What to do with any of it.

It’s everything he wants.

And it’s everything he cannot have.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the fanvid in my works here at AO3 also, or here on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb4f0ZunCNA
> 
> Find me at [maleccrazedauthor.tumblr.com](http://maleccrazedauthor.tumblr.com).


End file.
